The Almost Years
by Elf of Mischief
Summary: Fun little snippets of the many times Legolas's and Aerlaer's lives almost, but not quite, entwine before the quest of the ring. Ages vary. Linked to the 10th Walker Fic - "There Were Ten" Including: Legolas, Aragorn, Elrohir, Elladan, Elrond, Arwen, Glorfindel, Thranduil, Lindir, Haldir, Galadriel and many more Imladris, Mirkwood, Lorien and Gladden Fields Elves!


FEATHERS

* * *

As Legolas strode through the hall where the guest chambers were located he noticed feathers softly floated and swirled from the light eddies of breeze in the spacious building.

"What exactly happened in here? It looks as if a cat has been among the birds." Beside him Elladan chuckled.

"Your presumption is near close to the truth although the cat was Elrohir and the precious bird my dear cousin, although she did not remain the bird for long!" Just behind them Aragorn laughed seemingly in expectation of a wonderful story.

"What mischief has she caused this time?" He asked eagerly and Legolas felt a small smile tug on his lips, the impending mirth evident by Elladan's grin back to Aragorn.

"Do you remember the great flour incident from near on a year ago?" He asked Aragorn who nodded as he stifled back laughter. "Well Elrohir took his revenge last night!"

"What did he do?" Legolas asked, intrigued and Elladan shook with laughter.

"Well she is very particular about falling asleep and Elrohir used this to his advantage and once she had fallen deeply asleep he proceeded to tangle hundreds of feathers in her hair and then tore her pillow to make it look as if she had done it to herself."

"He messed with her hair?" Aragorn gasped in amazement and Elladan nodded. "Is he lacking intelligence?" Legolas nearly snorted in amusement at Aragorn's outburst. This was the fifth time he had accompanied the young Ranger to Imladris and the first time he was hearing about this mysterious cousin of both Elladan and Elrohir. She must be young, an elfling perhaps to need her older cousin to see her to sleep. Legolas mused. He'd never seen any elflings in Lord Elrond's House before.

"Why must one not mess with her hair?" He asked slightly baffled.

"She is extremely proud of her long mane of hair and even more protective over it." Elladan explained. "I digress... it turns out she did not sleep exceedingly peacefully last night and caused many of the feathers to fall out of the torn pillow. She woke up quite looking as if a large birds nest adorned her head." Elladan sniggered as too did Aragorn. "Unfortunately for Elrohir, she caught him peeking through the window, hanging from the balcony to gauge her morning reaction and she worked out instantly he was the cause of her disarray! She dragged him over the balcony and into her chamber by his own hair and he had the audacity to suggest she lighten up, and he was only larking about! That's when she proceeded to chase him down the hall brandishing a fighting knife in her sleep gown and hence why there are feathers everywhere. He ran for his life and is in the garden wood somewhere hiding from her wrath like a coward." Aragorn roared with laughter at Elladan's hilarious recollection and Legolas also laughed, picturing Elrohir fleeing from an elfling youth chasing him down with a knife.

"I bet she sparked." Aragorn chortled and Elladan grinned.

"Yes! A sparking feathery bird nest!" Aragorn was now rendered speechless as he shook in breathless laughter. Legolas had never encountered his young friend so thoroughly amused. Who was this very young elleth who could bring such mirth to his soul?

"Where is she now?" Aragorn managed to ask between catching his breath as he peered into the feathery room. To Legolas it seemed unoccupied.

"She has gone home along with Thenid who accompanied her. You have only just missed them by an hour." Elladan said and Aragorn looked crestfallen. Admittedly Legolas felt a little down about her absence too, she sounded like a lot of fun.

"Anything I should know about Thenid?" Aragorn asked with a grin.

"No, he is just silently in love with her and she has no idea." Elladan chuckled. "I do feel sorry for him, I know he cares for her but he is too quiet for her." Not an elfling, a full grown elleth. How interesting.

"How can one be too quiet for another?" Legolas asked confused.

"Thenid is like a tranquil pool of dark water. Yet she is a bright spark which easily ignites and can quickly become a wild fire." Aragorn explained wisely.

"Then would they not balance one another?"

"It would not work for her soul craves challenge, craves fire, craves the intriguing. She needs someone to equally match her for she is un-reinable and so one would have to keep up with her in every way, physically and emotionally." Elladan explained and despite everything, Legolas was intrigued. It could not hurt to simply be intrigued.

"Who is this fiery cousin of yours?" He asked and Elladan looked at him surprised he didn't know who they spoke of.

"Princess Aerlaer." He answered and then grinned.

* * *

Reviews Welcome. :)


End file.
